As acid parts of natural pyrethroid compounds, two acids, one whose substituent at 3-position on the cyclopropane ring is the 2-methyl-1-propenyl and another whose substituent is 2-methyl-3-methoxy-3-oxo-1-propenyl, are known. The synthetic pyrethroid compounds, wherein the methyl at 2-position on the 2-methyl-3-methoxy-3-oxo-1-propenyl is replaced with a halogen atom, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,172, GB patent publication 2,268,740 and the like. However the pests controlling activity of these compounds is sometimes shortly, then it is desired to develop the compounds having enough activity for controlling pests.